


Las Desventuras de Gen el Espía

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, no beta we die like men, protective senku, return of jealous Senku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: En el que Gen se une al equipo de espías durante el Arco de la Isla del Tesoro.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Las Desventuras de Gen el Espía

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerdo que la mañana después de que finalmente comencé a escribir esto mi Twitter estaba lleno de fanart de Gen cross-dressing 😳 y desde entonces sospecho que el fandom tiene algún tipo de mente colmena. No sé si me sorprende o me asusta. Tal vez ambos.  
> ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que nos robaron a Gen infiltrándose en el harem durante el Arco de la Isla del Tesoro? Es decir, ser “un poco alto para una chica” fue una excusa terrible. Aunque mientras releía el manga para escribir esto, resultó notorio lo mucho que Gen lució sus habilidades en este arco, así que no puedo molestarme realmente x'D  
> Espero que lo disfruten y que tal vez inspire más fics sobre este tema tan importante (?
> 
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679989)

–Después de todo, cuantas más candidatas a infiltrarse haya, mejor, ¿verdad? –preguntó Amarilis mientras una aterradora sonrisa se formaba en su rostro–. ¡Así que vamos a intentarlo por si acaso!

Esas fueron las palabras que introdujeron la pesadilla del cambio de imagen. Sin embargo, Senku se consideró afortunado esta vez ya que pronto fue rechazado por su voz. A Amaryllis no pareció importarle mucho, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su próxima víctima, probablemente haciendo esto para burlarse de ellos más que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras estaban distraídos, aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a ponerse su ropa más cómoda.

Cuando había terminado de limpiar lo último que quedaba de maquillaje en su cara, escuchó la voz acaramelada de Gen–: Si fuera cuestión de voz, yo podría pasar~

Se volvió hacia Gen, listo para reírse de lo que estuviera a punto de encontrar, pero una vez que lo vio se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era por pensar eso. Debió saber que el Mentalista se adaptaría perfectamente a los cambios de vestuario y maquillaje.

–Gen sin duda es delgado y elegante… pero su altura sobresale demasiado… Parece demasiado alto para ser una chica… –comentó Kohaku mientras Gen modelaba su disfraz con gracia. Senku supuso que estaba bastante acostumbrado a vestirse así por cuando era famoso.

–No te preocupes, aquí hay chicas más altas –Amaryllis informó, todavía sorprendida por las habilidades de imitación de voz de Gen.

Senku parpadeó.

–Espera, ¿qué? –no estarían seriamente considerando enviar a Gen, ¿verdad?

–¿No es genial, Senku-chan? Tal vez si juego bien mis cartas podría seducir al jefe para que nos obedezca –bromeó Gen mientras adoptaba una pose linda.

–No sería la primera vez –rio Kohaku mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa burlona.

–Oh, ustedes dos son... –Amaryllis comenzó a decir, sonrojándose mientras los señalaba a Gen y él–. Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –inquirió Senku, aunque podía sentir que su rostro se calentaba.

–Ya, ya~ ¿Hemos terminado con nuestra sesión de cambio de imagen? –intervino Gen, haciendo que la sonrisa malvada de Amaryllis regresara.

–De ningún modo –dijo, mirando en dirección a Soyuz y Kinro.

–No hablabas en serio, ¿verdad? –Senku le preguntó a Gen por lo bajo, aprovechando que el resto del grupo estaba distraído.

Gen se volvió para mirarlo y Senku se encontró incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, eligiendo apartar su vista hacia otro lado.

–Quiero decir, podría intentarlo –reflexionó Gen con un dedo en los labios–. Quizás podría actuar como Amaryllis –si Senku lo hubiera estado mirando, habría notado la sonrisa traviesa que apareció en su rostro–. Esa mirada intelectual~ –comenzó a decir, su voz cambiando completamente a un tono más dulce. Senku casi saltó cuando Gen repentinamente se abrazó de su brazo, su pecho presionando contra el mismo mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo–. Apuesto a que tus labios podrían enseñarme todos los secretos del universo~ –le susurró al oído, haciéndole suaves cosquillas con su cálido aliento. Senku se encontró teniendo dificultades para respirar, intoxicado por el olor de las flores a pesar de que Gen no estaba usando el abrigo donde generalmente las escondía.

–Es-está bien, lo entiendo –dijo Senku apartándose.

Si Gen notó su tartamudeo (lo cual era seguro), no dijo nada al respecto. Senku estaba agradecido por eso, al menos hasta que notó la sonrisa satisfecha de Gen.

Ignorando su ritmo cardíaco aún acelerado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aunque dudo que consigas seducir a alguien con tu labial corrido –señaló, inclinándose para limpiarlo con su dedo. Sabía que no era realmente necesario, Gen pronto estaría limpiando todo ese maquillaje de su rostro, pero su mirada perpleja hizo que valiera la pena. Probablemente por eso se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, dejando su mano en el rostro de Gen durante unos segundos de más incluso cuando terminó de limpiar. Solo era para confundir a ese exasperante Mentalista, nada más.

***

Al final, se decidió que Amaryllis, Kohaku, Gen y Kinro se infiltrarían como el equipo espía, mientras que Senku, Suika y Soyuz se quedarían como el equipo científico.

–¿Realmente necesitamos enviar cuatro espías? –preguntó Senku mientras se preparaban para irse.

–¡Lo escucharon! Probablemente sea mejor si me quedo aquí- –comenzó a decir Ginro, pero nadie le prestó atención.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –interrumpió Kohaku, mirando a Senku con una sonrisa divertida– ¿Y por qué es eso?

–Solo digo que Gen probablemente sería más útil en el equipo científico, nada más –Senku se encogió de hombros.

–¿Oh? Me siento halagado, Senku-chan~ –Gen rió ligeramente–. Pero es cierto lo que dijo Amaryllis-chan, tendremos mejores oportunidades cuantos más seamos.

–No te creas la gran cosa, solo estoy siendo lógico. No es como si fueras a ser elegido de todos modos –se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca y se encontró con la fría mirada de Gen.

–¿Es eso un desafío, Senku-chan? –Gen preguntó levantando una ceja mientras una sonrisa decidida se extendía en su rostro.

–Es un hecho –respondió Senku, tratando de ignorar el repentino nerviosismo que sentía. Gen no iba a intentar infiltrarse solo para probar un punto, ¿verdad? Y, de todos modos, _si_ tenía éxito, ¿no sería de hecho algo bueno?

–Ya veremos –respondió la alegre voz de Gen, dirigiéndose al bote donde Amaryllis, Kohaku y Ginro, arrastrado contra su voluntad, estaban esperando.

–Me reuniré con ustedes tan pronto como termine un pequeño regalo –Senku se encontró diciendo.

–Senku, no puedo creer que te esté diciendo esto, ¿pero realmente tengo que recordarte que con tu voz difícilmente podrías pasar por una chica? –preguntó Kohaku, con un toque de diversión en su voz.

–Bueno, siempre puedes fingir que estás mudo –sugirió Gen con una expresión pensativa–. Aunque dudo que seas capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?

Senku decidió ignorar ese último comentario junto con la agresividad escondida detrás de esa sonrisa.

–No como espía, solo creo que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para fingir ser otro isleño y ver bien a qué nos enfrentamos –explicó con indiferencia.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó Gen cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo con incredulidad.

–Sí, así que no esperes que te consuele una vez que te rechacen –respondió Senku mientras se tocaba la oreja.

–¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos hoy? –Kohaku suspiró–. ¡Vamos, empecemos a remar! No podemos llegar tarde.

***

Tan pronto como terminaron de hacer los auriculares, se apresuraron hacia el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la selección del harem. Después de dejar algunas instrucciones a Soyuz, Senku se mezcló con la multitud y llegó justo a tiempo para que Gen se presentara. Para entonces, Amaryllis y Kohaku ya habían sido seleccionadas y, sorprendentemente, incluso Ginro (o más bien, Ginrolina) fue elegido.

No por primera vez se encontró esperando que Gen desistiera de su ridícula idea. Después de todo, ya se habían infiltrado con éxito tres de ellos, no necesitaban más espías.

–Vaya~ vaya~ me puse nerviosa de repente –exclamó una voz como la de Lillian.

Senku se congeló cuando escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa de los isleños.

Por supuesto que iba a usar _eso_.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Ibara parándose incómodamente cerca de Gen, quien de alguna manera logró mantener la tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Una vocecita en el fondo de su mente se preguntó si tal habilidad era el resultado de experiencias previas.

–Genevieve, pero me puede llamar Gen si lo desea –continuó la cantarina voz. Senku conocía a Gen lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer el desdén escondido detrás de toda esa dulzura. Por la forma en que continuaba usando su voz para mantener no solo a Ibara, sino también a toda su audiencia cautivada, no pudo evitar imaginarlo como una sirena atrayendo a sus víctimas, un peligro fascinante.

De repente, Ibara agarró el rostro de Gen, acercándolo abruptamente al suyo.

Senku apretó la mandíbula y trató de acercarse a ellos pese a la multitud mientras pensaba diferentes planes de escape.

¿Había descubierto el disfraz de Gen? ¿Cómo podía ser que Ibara lograra ver a través de todo ese maquillaje?

Pero a medida que se acercaba, notó la mirada depredadora en el rostro de Ibara y sintió que le hervía la sangre.

–Eres alta, pero tienes un rostro hermoso y tu voz sería una excelente adición al harem –escuchó murmurar a Ibara–. ¡Seleccionada! –exclamó, finalmente liberando a Gen.

–Estoy muy agradecida por su consideración –dijo Gen, inclinándose grácilmente con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro–. No creo que alguna vez pueda recompensárselo –añadió mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Y mientras Ibara parecía realmente complacido consigo mismo, Senku quería vomitar.

Cuando comenzaron a irse con el resto del harem, los ojos de Senku y Gen se encontraron. En lugar de la sonrisa engreída que se esperaba por haber logrado demostrar su punto, Gen le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Senku sintió cómo se relajaba. Cierto, contaban con él y no tenía tiempo que perder.

***

–¡¡Vamos a hacer drones!! ¡¡El cielo será el campo de batalla científico!! –exclamó Senku, pero la única reacción que obtuvo fueron las expresiones confusas de Soyuz y Suika–. Al menos Gen habría entendido de lo que estoy hablando –murmuró para sí mismo.

Bueno, cualquiera de su época lo haría, incluso un tontolón como Taiju.

–Eh... ¿Estás bien, Senku? –preguntó Suika, su expresión preocupada era evidente a pesar de su máscara.

–Por supuesto –respondió automáticamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los robo-ratones que enviaron regresaran con una carta escrita por Gen con los hallazgos de Kohaku. Pronto revivieron también a Ryusui, y con su ayuda trajeron de regreso a Taiju y Kaseki. Sin embargo, incluso con ellos de vuelta, todavía extrañaba a Gen revoloteando a su alrededor, haciéndole preguntas a pesar de no siempre entender sus respuestas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminaron de reunir todas las piezas restantes de sus amigos y comenzaran a despetrificarlos. Fue entonces cuando Amaryllis y Gen llegaron con la terrible noticia del sacrificio de Kohaku y Ginro.

–Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó? –Chrome preguntó a Gen quien, consciente de que no tenía tiempo para cambiarse, optó por simplemente ponerse su abrigo por encima de su ropa. Su familiar peso le daba cierta seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien.

–Oh, ahora es parte de un harem –Senku fue rápido en responder, la diversión era clara en su voz.

–¡Senku-chan! ¡No lo digas así, se van a hacer una idea equivocada! –protestó Gen escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus mangas pretendiendo vergüenza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse con Senku cuando vio las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Cuando comenzaron a discutir la información recopilada, cómo los isleños probablemente solo tenían un dispositivo de petrificación y Kirasame no estaba al tanto de la petrificación de su amo, llegó Mozu.

–En ese caso, solo tenemos una opción para cambiar las cosas...~ –les murmuró Gen mientras todos coincidían en silencio que Mozu estaba más que dispuesto a traicionar a Ibara–. Necesitamos a alguien que... –notó las sonrisas expectantes de Ryusui, Senku y Chrome–. Oh, cierto…–con un suspiro, Gen se volvió hacia Mozu e hizo su sonrisa más dulce, recordándose a sí mismo que todavía estaba disfrazado y que bien podría usarlo a su favor–. Mozzy-chan, ¿qué tal si te alías con nuestro Reino de la Cien-err, de la brujería! ¿Qué te parece? –y luego, por si acaso, bajó la voz en un tono más seductor–: ¿No es emocionante? – le preguntó, lanzando algunas flores que había escondido debajo de sus mangas.

Senku decidió utilizar el dron para dispersar las flores de Gen, sobresaltando a Mozu al hacerlo. Por supuesto, esto solo era para hacer su acto mucho más convincente y no tenía nada que ver con cómo Mozu se estaba inclinando demasiado cerca de Gen para su gusto. ¿Qué pasaba con los isleños y el espacio personal?

Sin embargo, Gen usó la distracción del dron para escabullirse al lado de Mozu.

Cierto, de esa manera Mozu confiaría en él más fácilmente.

–Quiero decir, tú eres realmente fuerte, ¿no, Mozzie-chan? –Gen continuó, pero Senku se encontró teniendo problemas para concentrarse, sus ojos siguieron la mano de Gen mientras acariciaba suavemente los músculos del brazo de Mozu–. Si dijéramos que Ibara y sus soldados tienen un nivel de poder de 100. Entonces, Mozzie-chan, tú probablemente estarías en unos 150, ¿verdad?

–Mm... creo que al menos soy un poco más fuerte que eso –respondió Mozu, inclinándose al tacto.

Una vez más, Senku recordó que esto era parte de las técnicas de manipulación de Gen. Se unió a la discusión, tratando de razonar con Mozu sobre cómo se alineaban sus intereses. Sin embargo, no parecía convencido y fue entonces cuando Gen comenzó a exigir a Mozu que les diera el arma de petrificación, cambiando con éxito el tema de si Mozu debería matarlos o no a cómo se suponía que debían trabajar juntos.

–Estaré vigilando esta base desde la distancia. Después de todo, no tienen más opciones que obedecerme –dijo Mozu, su arma peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Gen–. Tienes suerte de tener una cara bonita –añadió, finalmente levantando su arma–. Si las cosas no funcionan, quizás aún podría darte la oportunidad de unirte a mi harem.

–Ojalá no llegue a eso~ –dijo Gen con una risita.

Senku cometió el error de mirarlo con incredulidad, captando la atención de Mozu en el proceso.

–No sé cuál es tu problema, hechicero, pero puedo ver que ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para elegir lo que más le conviene.

–No sé de qué estás hablando y, sinceramente, tampoco me importa –respondió Senku, levantando la barbilla para devolverle la mirada.

–¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en marcha con el plan? –Ukyo intervino rápidamente.

–Correcto –dijo Senku apretando los dientes–. Déjame explicarte lo que vamos a hacer –notó cómo Gen lo observaba con curiosidad, pero decidió ignorarlo. En su lugar se concentró en organizar cómo iban a derrotar a Ibara.

Una vez que terminaron y, tan pronto como Mozu se fue, comenzaron a celebrar su pequeña victoria del día.

–Creo que necesito descansar un minuto –suspiró Gen, completamente desinflado después de lo que acababa de suceder. Aparentemente, mantener la compostura todo ese tiempo le había pasado factura.

–Tenemos un poco de trabajo por hacer, pero adelante –respondió Senku respondió, incapaz de evitar sonreír–. Después de todo, te lo has ganado, Mentalista.

–Gracias, Senku-chan~ –Gen le sonrió a pesar de su evidente agotamiento–. Y no te preocupes, no te reemplazaría por nadie –añadió, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse para bostezar–. Vaya que estoy cansado –murmuró, retirándose para limpiarse y finalmente cambiarse a su ropa habitual.

Senku lo vio irse, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. No fue hasta que Chrome lo encontró para hacerle algunas preguntas que volvió a sus sentidos.

–Además, acabo de ver a Gen durmiendo en un rincón. ¿No debería regresar al harem para evitar levantar sospechas? –le preguntó Chrome.

–No, para cuando se den cuenta de que se ha ido, tendrán un problema mucho mayor del que preocuparse –Senku sonrió maliciosamente. Así es, todavía tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y no tenían tiempo que perder.

Chrome asintió con entusiasmo, pero luego entrecerró los ojos.

–Senku, ¿qué es eso en tu cara?

Le tomó medio segundo reaccionar.

–¡Nada! –exclamó, abofeteándose la cara al cubrir rápidamente la marca del beso con su mano.

–Te estás poniendo todo rojo… Espera, ¿es eso un…?

–Dije que no es nada. Vamos, te enseñaré los conceptos básicos de la construcción de drones –interrumpió apresuradamente.

–¡Qué malote!

Suspiró, aliviado de que Chrome se distrajera fácilmente con eso. Sin embargo, considerando que Ryusui y Ukyo habían estado observando la escena desde lejos con expresiones divertidas en sus rostros, esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Cuando regresó al trabajo, echó un vistazo a donde Gen dormía plácidamente, la idea de despertarlo cruzó su mente un par de veces, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo.

Gen merecía descansar, al menos por esta noche. Mañana, sin embargo, lo haría trabajar como esclavo como devolución por todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

–Sé que lo amas y todo eso, pero ¿podrías dejar de mirar a Gen por un minuto y ayudarnos aquí? –llamó Ukyo.

Sí, sin dudas iba a hacerle pagar por lo que sea que le había hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😄  
> También, si quieres hablar de Sengen, puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


End file.
